


Hurt

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multiple Personalities, Other, Otherkin, dont like dont read, fictionkin, kin memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kurapika's life never was the same after hurt.





	

Kurapika had been abused most of his life and he had lost his family to the phantom troupe massacre. He was ALONE and wanted revengence. He had developed alters to deal with his abuse. Kurapika had one called Kurkura. One year he got captured by Chrollo and hid alternate personality tool over and defeated Chrollo. Kurapika was already strong but Kurkura was stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> My own personal kin memories I'm kurapika kin and in this life I have d.I.d! And bpd! Sorry if you are the chrollo from my canon. I really hated him.


End file.
